


A Shadow Of Myself

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, I don't really know what this is, Patton has a dark side to him, it just sort of happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	A Shadow Of Myself

Virgil ran down a dark corridor, desperate to escape the being following him.

He rounded a corner and found himself facing a dead end except for a door to his left that was locked when he tried to open it.

Collapsing to the floor he put his hands over his head and began pleading under his breath for someone, anyone, to help.

The thing that had been following him stomped ever closer and he whimpered.

Suddenly the dark was lit up as someone walked out of the door and stood in front of Virgil, facing the Creature.

"don't you dare hurt him! No one hurts my babies and gets away with it. You'll have to go through me first!" shouted the newcomer.

Virgil glanced up and his eyes widened in shock as he recognised Patton staring down the shadowy being.

After a few seconds Patton was joined by two other people who Virgil recognised as Roman and Logan.

The three traits stood in front of Virgil glaring up at the large shadowy figure, all three ready to defend the youngest trait with their lives.

The creature stopped to observe them for a moment before a voice eerily like Virgils came from it.

"You're not my dad Patton. I don't need you. If you were you've failed miserably. Where were you when I needed you most?" it snarled and Pattons strong stance faltered as tears ran down his face.

"Roman you failed to save me countless times before why should I ever trust you to save me anymore? You're a failure of a Disney Prince and a failure of a hero." the voice growled and Roman gasped and clutched at his chest as the words hit home.

Logan stepped forward realising what the Creature was doing and shouted "your words mean nothing! You're not Virgil so they carry no weight!"

The Creature gave a terrifying laugh and replied "that's where you're wrong."

Suddenly black mist engulfed everyone and when it finally cleared an exact copy of Virgil stood before them.

"I am Virgil in every way, shape and form." the copy said with a smirk.

Logan looked from the copy to the original Virgil in shock and confusion.

"what's the meaning of this?" he asked and the copy grinned.

Virgil looked up from his place on the floor and whispered "please stop. Leave them alone."

The copy ignored him and continued to speak "I am the Virgil created by your neglect and bullying. I am what has become of Virgil after all your snide comments and barely hidden insults."

The Virgil on the floor was sobbing now desperately pleading for the other one to stop talking.

The others all seemed taken aback by the copy's words and each of them had varying degrees of guilt and regret on their faces.

After a while Patton found his voice again.

"if you're Virgil then what about him?" Patton asked in disbelief gesturing to the Virgil crying on the floor.

The copy snorted in amusement and said "that's what I was before, weak, pathetic, useless, unable to take the insults without bursting into tears about it later. Look at me now though. I'm much stronger and I don't need any of you anymore."

Logan frowned and looked from the standing Virgil to the kneeling one, his mind working furiously to figure the situation out.

"you haven't completely changed yet though have you?" Roman asked, shocking everyone.

The standing Virgil scowled and said "I have no idea what nonsense your speaking. Your minds been addled by so many Disney movies it's a wonder you can think and breathe at the same time without injuring yourself."

Logan put a hand over his mouth in shock as Roman seemed to shrink, his usual arrogant air completely gone after that comment.

While Logan and Roman were still reeling from the harsh comment Patton seemed to find strength from it because he was shaking with anger, pointing a finger at the standing Virgil.

"you're not the real Virgil! You can't fool me, I know what each and every person here is like and you are nothing like the real Virgil. The real Virgil may be mean sometimes but there's usually a good explanation behind it. You're needlessly horrible and your voice is completely wrong. "

The Virgil on the floor looked up in surprise at Pattons words while the standing Virgil glared.

"fine. You're right. I'm not Virgil but I soon will be." the standing Virgil snarled and launched himself towards the kneeling one.

Roman and Logan quickly reacted by dragging the real Virgil out of the way while Patton stepped in the way and ended up getting tackled to the floor.

"God damn you!" spat the fake Virgil and Patton shouted "Language!" before pushing the fake Virgil off of him and sitting on him.

"get off of me!" the fake Virgil yelled but Patton refused to move.

"I'm not moving until you show us what you really are." Patton said

The fake Virgil suddenly let out a sinister laugh and said "fine but don't say I didn't warn you."

Patton stood up as the fake Virgil started to morph into something else.

The shadowy figure stopped his transformation and ignored the other three who let out small gasps. He only had eyes for Patton.

"you see now? How many times did you lock away your anger and annoyance? How many times did you force yourself to remain happy and calm? You created me, unintentionally but you still created me." the figure had turned into a very intimidating looking version of Patton and his voice was lower than Pattons which added to the overall scary image.

Patton stood frozen, his face devoid of any emotion as he stared at his doppelganger. He was silent for a while until his eyes passed over the other three and he found his words.

"yes, I did create you but that means I have every right to destroy you as well. You threatened Virgil, insulted Roman and myself, tried to take over Virgils body, the list of things you've done goes on." Patton had a grim determined expression on his face as he said this.

The dark Patton entity merely smirked and said "you say I'm bad but we both know you've done much worse things. Do I have to remind you of when you....?"

Patton snapped, a slight growl in his voice as he said "you hush your mouth right now! You have no right to bring that up."

Logan was listening to the conversation closely and his mind began ticking furiously trying to figure out what they were talking about.

Roman had tuned out the two Pattons to make sure Virgil was OK but he did keep a hand on his hip where his katana was, just in case.

The entity had a smug smirk on its face as it said "I wonder how the others would react if they knew you'd..."

He didn't get a chance to say anything else because Patton lunged forward and clamped a hand to his mouth while the other gripped his throat.

"stop speaking before I make you stop permanently." he snarled.

Logans eyes were wide as he took everything in and he took a step backwards cautiously.

Roman had tuned back into the conversation and was sitting next to Virgil with a worried expression while Virgil clung to him, shaking with fear at the sudden change in attitude Patton had had.

"Patton?" Logan asked carefully and Patton seemed to remember he wasn't alone and released the entity immediately.

The entity grinned and said "Now they've had a glimpse of who you really are... What's next? Gonna come clean about what you did to poor Thomas?"

Pattons face went red with rage but immediately paled as he heard Virgils soft voice.

"Patt? What's he on about?"

The dark entity chuckled as Patton struggled to find his words. "well as fun as this is I have things to do so..."

Patton tried to grab at the entity but it was too late, he'd already gone. He swallowed nervously as he turned to the other three traits. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
